


A man and his fluffer

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Slice of Life, pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is a famous porn star and Kurt is his fluffer and boyfriend.I'm so sorry, I don't know how did it happen that I wrote a pornstar!AU without porn in it. I may write something else about this in the future.EDIT: I wrote a "second chapter" with some porn \o\





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge "COW-T" (prompt: silk sheets)

-Aaand cut! Good job guys, it's time for a short break before the next scene!- the director shouted.

Logan pulled out of his partner's ass with a pop.

-Finally! I'm thirsty!- he exclaimed.

He helped the boy he had been fucking for at least half an hour to sit up; it wasn't that easy on wet silk sheets. Then he ruffled his hair.

-You're not bad for a newbie.- he encouraged him. -I like the way you moan.-

The other blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

Logan laughed and patted him on the back, then he stood up and walked towards a table with food and drinks on.

Kurt, his cute fluffer and boyfriend, was already there. He smiled at the porn star and offered him a bottle of water.

-Nice job, mein Freund.- he said.

Logan shrugged and took the bottle to drink.

-I could've done better.-he replied after emptying it.

-Don't be so harsh on yourself.- Kurt chuckled. -Besides, you should stop making newbies fall for you.- he mocked the other, gesturing with his head to the boy.

Logan's co-star was still sitting flustered on the bed, playing with his hands while some assistant checked on him.

The actor half turned to look at him, smirking and waving a hand at him. The boy blushed again and brought his knees to his chest to try to hide his face.

Logan chuckled and turned to look at Kurt again.

-It's not my fault if I'm the best there is at what I do.- he joked.

The fluffer shook his head, grinning.

-You know most of guys that age grew up wanking on your movies. You should stop flirting with them, you'll break their hearts.- he scolded the other.

Logan rolled his eyes.

-Oh come on, you know I just encourage them a little.- he replied. -Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend, you know I love only you.-

-I'm not jealous, you know...- Kurt tried to answer back, but Logan interrupted him with a hot kiss.

The fluffer sighed in resignation while kissing him back, bringing his arms around the other's neck.

-You can't end arguments like this all the time.- he scolded Logan again when they pulled away.

-Why not? It works.- the porn star grinned.

Kurt lightly hit him on the chest, chuckling.

-The break is over! Get back to your places!- the director called.

-Come on, it's your turn to earn your wage.- Logan wrapped Kurt's shoulders with an arm, taking him towards the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some porn of this! \o\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: NSFW)

Logan sat on the bed and spread his legs.

Kurt kneeled between them, caressing his lover's thighs.

-You surely got soft fast. You're getting old, mein Lieber.- he mocked the porn star.

-Hey!- Logan protested in an offended tone of voice. -I'm not old, I don't have any grey hair anywhere!-

His fluffer chuckled before bringing his hands on the other's dick and balls to massage them.

-Did I touch a sensitive spot?- he joked, rubbing his lover's tip with his thumb.

Logan groaned in pleasure, his cock getting hard again.

-Now you did for sure.- he mischievously replied.

-Perv.- Kurt mocked him.

-We both are or we wouldn't do this job.- Logan answered back.

They chuckled, then the fluffer pulled out of his jeans’ pocket a condom. He opened the package and skilfully put it on his boyfriend's dick.

He lowered his head on it and kissed its tip while looking straight into Logan's eyes. Then he opened his mouth and swallowed as much as he could.

The porn star groaned in pleasure, placing one of his hands on Kurt's hair to caress them, using the other to keep his balance by putting it on the sheets behind himself.

The fluffer skilfully moved his head up and down, sucking and licking the shaft, lightly scratching the tip of Logan's dick with his teeth.

The actor sighed in pleasure at that little pain; his masochistic side was a secret between them, Logan had a macho reputation to keep.

He was distracted by the feeling of some weight near him on the bed. He turned his head and grinned at his young co-star.

-Hey, kid.- he greeted the boy. -Ready for more?- he mischievously asked.

-Y-yes!- the other answered, blushing lightly.

Logan looked between his legs and nodded in approval.

-You're surely readier than me right now.- he joked before wrapping an arm around his shoulders to get him closer to him.

-Have you ever seen a fluffer at work? It's nothing like the movies, it's way better. But it'd be too short for a full movie.- the man explained, placing his hand on the boy's head to make him look at Kurt.

The German winked at the young man before swallowing Logan's dick to its base.

-Show off.- the porn star commented with a groan.

Kurt jokingly hit him on the thigh, sucking harder and lightly biting him.

Logan gasped and bent over, having to force himself not to come.

At that reaction his fluffer let go of him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning mischievously.

-You fucking bastard.- the porn star joked, lightly panting.

-I don't know what you're talking about, I just earned my wage.- Kurt replied, standing up.

-Umh... why the condom?- the boy asked in confusion, probably to distract himself from his own excitement.

-Would you suck a dick that just came out of someone's ass?- Logan sarcastically replied.

-Don't be mean, he's new. He doesn't know everything yet.- Kurt scolded him.

He leaned on his boyfriend to lightly kiss him on the lips, removing the condom from him.

-It's your turn to earn your wage now.- he reminded him in a mischievous tone of voice.

Then he left the set, just as the director called for the actors to get to their places.


End file.
